(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server apparatus for a space information service, a space information service providing method, and a charge processing apparatus and a charging method for a space information service suitable for use in a position information service using, for example, a portable terminal.
(2) Description of Related Art
When retrieving, referring or storing electronic data, the user (company, individual) uses a processing apparatus such as a keyboard, a mouse or the like. Namely, in order to direct “his/her intention” (retrieving/referring/storing) to a terminal, the user converts his/her intention into digital data using exclusive hardware (processing apparatus) and inputs it into the terminal, thereby retrieving, referring or storing the data.
However, the user needs to temporarily converts “his/her intention” into a data in another form when retrieving, referring or storing the data. In this method, the user needs to digitally process the data. For this, when the user designates a thing that the user desires to retrieve and refers or stores a result of the retrieval, the user cannot carry out the process in an analog manner close to human sensation as if putting things that come into his/her view on a shelf, for example.
For instance, the user cannot retrieve and refer information in an analog-like feeling. Concretely, it is impossible for the user to designate an object of retrieval using a terminal such as a portable telephone or the like in such a feeling that the user asks various objects such as a building, a construction and the like in a way of “what is that?” or “what is this?,” and to display (refer/store) the answers (results of retrieval) on the terminal. This does not fit to human sensation, so that the user feels difficulty in use.
For this, the user needs to digitally process data when retrieving or storing the data, although it is more convenient for the user to operate in an analog way. Additionally, the digital processing requires the user special knowledge and experience in order that the user can effectively use such the digital process.
Recent tremendous spread of the Internet allows various information services to be developed by companies and individuals on the Internet (WWW:World Wide Web). For example, various advertising services and questionnaires are developed on the Internet. However, such the advertising service or questionnaire is not referred by a user unless the user (terminal) accesses (retrieves, refers) to a specific fixed site (contents) using the above digital process.
In order that many and unspecified users can use the service, the service provider needs to notify the same advertising or questionnaire in a number of sites, which is at a disadvantage in cost. This is the same not only on the Internet but also in the real space. Namely, the service provider needs to dispose advertising posts in many places or prepare a number of spots on the streets to conduct the questionnaire.
Owing to recent spread of the Internet, mobile terminals (data communication terminals) such as portable telephones accessible to the Internet are also tremendously spread. With this, a communication charge or a service use charge to a user tends to increase. In future, development of communication services in various mode is easily forecasted, which leads to an increase in economical burden on the users caused by an increase in communication charge or service user charge.